Victoria Weaver
= Inquisitrix Victoria Weaver = History Victoria Weaver was born to an aristocratic family on the planet Farthor's End. She was accompanying her beloved Uncle Job, who was a Rogue Trader, on one of his 'adventures', when her planet fell to the Tyranid Hive. Word reached Job regarding his niece's home world, and the certain death of her immediate family, and so Job, who had always regarded Victoria as being akin to a daughter, adopted her as his own. As a Rogue Trader, Job often came into contact with innumerable Xenos species, acquiring strange artifacts and gaining knowledge of other cultures to that of Man.Victoria accompanied her uncle on these missions, and over the years, under her Uncle's guidance, she acquired the skills necessary to be a Rogue Trader (such as a quick tongue and an even quicker trigger finger). She became an invaluable asset to her Uncle over the years and matured into a fine young woman, easily capable of taking on missions of her own. She was somewhat headstrong and impulsive, but she always seemed to get her way, and her Uncle's pride in her grew daily. Job had been contacted by an old aristocratic friend who had, in the many years since they had last met, become an Inquisitor in the Ordo Xenos. Inquisitor Deterrium was interested in a xenos artifact, the Flaerblach which belonged to the Quixaar - a relatively young, but technologically advanced race which resided just outside of Imperial space. Job had established diplomatic relations with the Quixaar in the past, and Deterrium wished to use Job's goodwill to acquire the Quixaar Flaerblach whose power as a weapon had been a subject of intense study for Deterrium. Job agreed to assist Deterrium, on the condition that Deterrium took the ever-ambitious Victoria under his wing. Deterrium, at first, protested, claiming that Inquisition had no place for dead-weight, just on the whim of one Inquisitor's friend, but after Job told Deterrium of Victoria' numerous accomplishments as a Rogue Trader, Deterrium agreed to take Victoria on as a low-ranking servant. Victoria spent many years in service to Deterrium, repeatedly showing herself to be courageous, strong and quick-witted. At the age of 46, she rose to the rank of accolyte to Inquisitor Deterrium, and at the age of 78, she finally became a fully fledged Inquisitrix of the Ordo Xenos. Inquisitrix Weaver has since recruited a Magos Biologis, who assists her in her study of the tyranids and facilitates her use of the organic tyranid weaponary with which she is particularly obsessed. She has been reported to wield a large tyranid bioweapon, capable of terrible damage, which her Magos Biologis has reportedly found some way of keeping alive outside of its host. She also has great pride in the fact that she possesses a tyranid bonesword, which she is forced to wield with two hands due to its size. Finally, and most dangerously, it has been recently reported that Inquisitrix Weaver has captured a Hormagaunt and that her Magos Biologis has found a way of effectively turning it into an inhuman servitor-arco-flagellant monstrosity, capable of unholy acts of terror and destruction Philosophy Victoria is interested in all Xenos species, but in particular had an ongoing obsession with the Tyranids. She grew to believe that the Xenos are creatures designed to pose a threat to mankind. A threat to which the Imperium of Man would have to rise, and she believed that in rising to the challenge of th Xenos, Man would better itself, and become strong and united. She saw her own life as the perfect example of this; her family and home were destroyed by the Tyranid Hive, and yet she had gone from the spoilt child of an aristocratic family to a powerful member of the Inquisition. Her particular interest in the Tyranids stems from the belief that they are the most powerful predators imaginable, and thus pose the greatest threat to mankind. If Man could only learn to strengthen its resolve against this terrible enemy, it would find a hidden strength so great, that it would easily overcome all other obstacles. In fact, Inquisitrix Weaver has been said to, on numerous occasions, have planted Hormagaunt eggs in densely populated areas, in order to separate the strong from the weak, and ensure the residents of the Imperium do not become complacent. This obsession with presenting Man with deadly challenges to strengthen it, places her broadly within the Istvaanian philosophy.